Troublemaker
by DanniDoodle19
Summary: A mutual descion between Robin and Kid Flash leads to a lot of trouble for the both of them, not that they don't enjoy it. IDK, I suck at summaries :P... M/M, Kid Flash x Robin (A.K.A - Birdflash )
1. Impatience

**This will be my 2nd attempt at this, hopefully it goes well! Also review, when I see a little "New Review for Troublemaker" in my inbox I poop butterflies and rainbows. Not kidding. THANK YOU FOR READING \(^-^)/**

* * *

Wally West was not a man of patience.

Of course you could say that his super speed gave him that attribute, but it was a part of him long before he became "Kid Flash". Always running, always trying to be one step ahead of everyone, making sure he was first in, first out. It was just who he was. When he decided to try and be like his Uncle, and hero, The Flash, his parents weren't surprised at all. They were surprised that their shed was in ruins, but when he was rushed to the hospital, and after awhile was able to speed around the house, it was to be expected. It seemed only natural that he had been able to take after his Uncle Barry, The Flash. It also seemed natural that Wally became his own super hero, well known and loved.

While Wally's parents thought that patience would come to him naturally, and perhaps the ability to get from one place to another quickened the process,they were sadly mistaken. If anything, getting a super power made it worse. He often forgot the world worked on a different pace than he did, consequently he became easily bored, easily impatient, and all in all, a huge thorn in his parent's side. They loved him unconditionally, but they just couldn't keep up with the speeding red head. Darting from one place to another, forgetting his parents weren't as fast as he was, he quickly became too much. The tired couple handed him over to his Uncle, the only one who could keep up with him. It made life easier for everyone, and they were all happy.

Except for Wally, right now.

He, again, wasn't a patient person, he couldn't wait for more than ten minutes without nearly dying from boredom and the need to eat or move. When people he waited for took longer than that, he became grumpy, or more likely, pissed.

Here he was, waiting on the boardwalk for his best friend, Dick Grayson. He did not have any powers, and he was slow. Compared to Wally at least. So here stood Wally (He had tired of sitting a few minutes ago) on his fourth Popsicle, waiting.

Waiting, waiting, waiting, even the word sounded unnecessarily drawn out. It was a boring, long, sad word. It was heavy and horrible.

To pass the time Wally quickly finished his Popsicle and tried to switch it in and out of his fingers. He started slow and clumsy, but as fast as he was, he picked up the skill quite quickly.

Index, middle, ring, pinky and back. Back and forth and back again. He did it too fast though and people started to stare. Not in a good way either.

"Mommy mommy MOMMY!" A small blonde boy pulled on his mother to try and get her to watch him. His small cheeks bounced with every jump and attempt to pull on his mother.

"I don't care, lets go." She pulled on him and he continued to stare at Wally in awe.

He pulled his head back and sighed. When would Rob get here? He couldn't wait anymore. It's been twenty minutes since he came onto the boardwalk and there was no sign of the small acrobat pushing through the crowd.

Wally pushed off of the railing he was leaning on and started to walk towards the end of the dock, perhaps he would run into Dick on his way? It was quickly proven unnecessary when he caught a glimpse of someone that looked like Rob. He did a double take and sure enough it was him. Wally sucked in a quick breath.

He walked on the dock like he owned it. He wore a black cotton tee-shirt and skinny jeans. The winds pulled at his clothing almost asking for him to remove it, or to at least show off his perfect body. Everybody, man and woman, stared at him as if he were a god, including himself.

Now Wally wasn't "gay". No, he'd had his fair share of woman. However, the idea of Dick, or Rob as he preferred to call him, under him moaning "Wally" just really... Well, made him happy to put it nicely. No, Wally wasn't gay.

"Hey dude!" Wally called. Rob turned to see where Wally was, when his eyes fell on him, Rob's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Hey man!" He pushed through the crowd to meet Wally.

"I'm ready to go, what took you so long?!" He wondered.

"Oh, Alfred debriefing me and making sure I wasn't going to go de-flower women, it's fine. They know you're coming over, lets go!" He started to walk away, expecting Wally to follow.

"When we get far enough out of sight, I'm carrying you and we're running to the house." Wally grumbled.

"Fine by me, sooner we get out of here, sooner we can game." He smirked.

As soon as minimum people were around, as promised, Wally picked him up and speed away with a cackling Rob.

* * *

"The newest installment of CoD, Ghosts!" He presented it with a flare, turning on the T.V., the game already on, start screen loaded, and two controllers waiting to be held. Wally flopped onto the bed, grabbed the controller and awaited Dick to grab his own. "Online or Aliens?"

"Aliens? Is that like zombies?"

"I don't know, I haven't played it yet!" Rob laughed. "I was waiting for you to play the game, I just looked through all the modes."

"Awesome, lets do aliens because that sounds kinda cool, and new." Wally grinned, he couldn't wait to kill... Aliens, if that's what he was going to do that is.

That's what he did, he killed aliens, protected random drills...? And kicked ass, Rob shouted commands and Wally saved his ass, and Rob saved his.

After dying a ton, getting pretty far, and on almost on the verge of having Nintendo Thumb on all his fingers, Rob quit.

"Walls, I'm tired, and we aren't going anywhere fast." He leaned on Wally and closed his eyes.

"Well okay, I'll leave then, see you tomorrow?" He had to admit, he was pretty tired, and sleeping in this house was a no go. Rob would kick him to a guest room, _alone_ and Wally would stay up all night thinking about how this large creepy mansion was going to kill him. It was huge, you could get lost on the way to the bathroom! Everything was black, in fact, he would guess that this was an extension of Batman himself. Dark, big, scary... murderous... Yeah, it was Batman in house-form.

So he was more than happy to leave if Robin was too tired to stay up for a bit longer.

"No no no... Stay..." Rob burrowed in his shirt. "You can sleep in here, I know you don't like sleeping in the guest room." Wally's face flared, he didn't want Rob to know he was scared of a house!

"Okay? Do I get the bed?" He figured that they would sleep separated. They were men, and too old to be sleeping together.

"Yeah, go ahead." He stood up, and jumped onto the bed. Quickly he grabbed all of the pillows and blankets and surrounded himself in comfort. Everything smelled like Rob. Just how he liked it. He stripped down to his boxers and settled in for the night. Until he felt weight on the bed and a small bit of air hint at his legs that someone was invading the bed space.

"Rob?" Wally felt around the bed trying to perhaps find a body? Sure enough he touched soft skin. His hand quickly recoiled and he turned in shock to see a small Rob laying on the bed next to him. "Shit!"

"What?" Rob yawned, blowing his minty breath all over Wally's face. "I'm tired, shush" His eyes slowly closed, thick long lashes covering up the beautiful blue eyes that Wally so rarely got to see. He was always wearing something to cover up his eyes in an attempt to hide who he was. Dick Grayson was known for his breathtaking eyes, so, if someone on the team saw said breathtaking eyes, they could figure out who he was.

It was sad really. Mostly because Wally loved to stare into the blue orbs that held so much knowledge and emotion. While Rob's face could win a poker tournament, his eyes could make him lose any day. Another reason he hid them, just another wall that Wally had barely broken through.

"Hey Rob?" Wally wanted to look into those eyes before he fell asleep, just one more time...

"Yeah?" Sleep fogged up the eyes, but didn't take away from the beauty.

"Good night"

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Content.

Yes, that was how Wally felt when he woke up that Saturday morning. Mostly because there was a small weight on his chest radiating heat. Wally had his arm curled protectively around his waist, his head leaning on his, and the boy's head right in the crook of Wally's neck, giving small even breaths to it, tickling Wally and filling him with a warmth that spread through his body.

Rob was cuddling with Wally and Wally loved it. One thing that most people knew was that Wally was a cuddler. Wanna sit on the couch and watch T.V. with Wally West? DO you tend to enjoy personal space? Well too bad, you'll end up with a foot or a leg on your lap, and perhaps, you'll end up on _his_ lap. Nothing's going on between you two or anything, nope! Wally just loves to cuddle.

So when the man of Wally's dreams cuddles with him, you could only imagine the absolute joy that coursed through his body.

However Wally also ate like a horse, so when he woke up at 10:00 A.M. and hadn't eaten in thirteen hours, he was almost quite literally, starving.

"grrrrrrrr" Wally looked at his stomach and felt the familiar pains of hunger starting up. He knew he couldn't last long without food, so he did the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hey Rob." Wally slightly shook the smaller boy's shoulders, trying to get him to awaken.

"Mghf" He just hugged Wally as if he thought he could make him stop by hugging Wally to death.

"Dude, I am almost starving, I gotta eat." Wally smirked at the acrobat's vain attempts to shush him.

"Shh!" A finger shot out at Wally's lips, effectively silencing them. "Just a few minutes"

"For what?" He sighed

"To enjoy silence. And warmth... and sleepiness..." His voice trailed off, bringing him back to sleep.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. I don't feel welcome raiding your pantry, so can you puh-lease get up so I can eat!"

"Noooo..." Rob's voice sounded so small.

"Yeessss..." Wally mocked him.

"Please no..."

"Do you want me to waste away?"

"Not really"

"Then get up!" Rob's eyes regarded Wally, he was doing that "bat" thinking and he finally sighed and sat up.

"Fine, but only because I'll miss you if you die." Wally chuckled and slid off the bed after him. He quickly slipped on his pants and pulled his shirt on over his head, prepared to eat.

"Let's hurry up and go!" Robin glared at Wally and put his shirt on, walking slowly to the door.


	2. Heist Gone Wrong

**Sorry for taking FOREVER to get these re-done chapters up, but I've been SO busy lately and school's coming up soon, so yeah. Here's this new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Wally was the thought that captivated Dick's mind most of the time now. He constantly cropped up whenever Dick would do something. He could hear Wally's voice chiming in on things and making Dick smile, he could imagine the actions that he would do in this situation, and this and that. It was kind of weird when Dick first noticed it. At first he blamed it on the fact that they spent so much time together, but it was so much more than that.

Dick could easily just admit to himself that he was in love with Wally. While he thought that Wally didn't feel the same, he never denied the feelings he held for the speedster. That was why after Wally left, he threw himself onto the bed and inhaled Wally's leftover scent that was still lingering on Robin's pillow. It smelled like, oh, apple pie and an old timey log cabin. Rob didn't know exactly what that smelled like, but that was what came to mind.

That smell made Rob's chest ache, he missed Wally and he'd only been gone a few hours. He fell asleep smelling that sweet smell

* * *

"Dick, wake up."

"No." He rolled over, hoping that Bruce's voice was only a dream, and not here in his room, from the intercom, waking him up. He looked for his clock and...

10:00 P.M., okay, not that late, but still a later time than he'd like to wake up to. He'd completely forgotten tonight was patrol night. Rob slid from the bed and walked to his closet to slip on the familiar clothes that disguised him as Robin. They were soft and stretchy, perfect for acrobatic stunts and kicking ass. He slapped on the domino mask after he applied the spirit glue and started to head downstairs to the Batcave. Bruce was already waiting there, prepared and ready to go.

"Hey." Robin stood by the Batmobile, waiting to go.

"We're waiting for someone." Rob's face turned to one of confusion.

"Who?"

"Barry and Wally, they're coming with us on patrol tonight, okay?" He didn't say it as if he were asking if it was okay, he was stating it, and asking Dick to question it.

"Oh, that's nice" And he meant it too. They stood in silence for a few more moments before they hear the familiar loudness of the speedsters racing down the halls to the cave in order to join the pair.

"Hey dudes!" KF smiled at everyone and stood by Rob, waiting to go. Barry and Bruce talked for a few moments before turning to the two boys.

"Bat and I are going to patrol the west side of the city, while you two go to the east, we'll rendezvous here at 12:00, if any fighting breaks out, or you see any suspicious activity, you are to contact one or both of us immediately, do you understand?" Barry looked at both of the boys, waiting for them to protest or declare that they could handle themselves, when nothing of the sort happened he straightened, smiled and turned to Bats "Shall we go?"

"Yes, and try to not get yourself killed." They walked to the car and sped out.

"Way to make everything light." Rob commented under his breath.

"SO, how are we going to get around?" Wally smiled at Dick and crossed his arms.

"I dunno, I figured we could do some rooftop jumping and get around that way to avoid getting in a fight."

"That sounds like fun, lets do it!" Wally swept Rob off his feet, picked him up bridal style and sped out of the cave after the car.

* * *

"WHY is this SO BORING oh my god I WANT TO GO HOME!" Wally paced around the rooftop groaning about how horrible patrol is.

"Dude, why are you here any way?" Rob asked, keeping a careful eyes on some people below them.

"'Cause I missed you, and I was like "Hey, I can hang out with Rob, if I go on patrol with him with Barry."

"That's touching." Rob rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you know wh-"

"Shut up, look!" He pointed to the group of men, they were breaking open the stores door.

"Okay, let's call Bat's now..." KF reached up to hit his ear piece before Rob stopped him.

"No, we can do this, we don't need them, besides, by the time they get here, it'll be too late and the store will be deserted, lets do this real quick, it can't be that hard right?" Wally wearily eyed him.

"Every time you say something like that, something bad happens..." Rob grinned at him

"C'mon, it won't be that hard!"

"Fine." Wally sighed. Rob whipped out his grapple hook and shot it at the stores door, securing it and sliding down, KF following closely after. Rob knew it would be alright, three men against two kick-ass "superheros?" They'd be fine.

"What's the game plan?" They were crouching in front of the store, just out of sight of the criminals.

"Er... Let's make it up as we go!" Robin smiled at KF while he sighed at him.

"Fine, if either of us get killed I swear to god..."

"Let's go!" Rob launched into the shop, throwing a smoke bomb so everyone, except him and KF, were blinded. Wally had an easy time, he could easily speed around and kick everyone's legs out from underneath them, allowing Robin to swoop in and tie them up, within a few minutes, all three men were taken care of quickly and easily.

"Good job, do we just leave them here?" KF asked with a tone of "This isn't quite right..."

"Heh, yeah, the police feel horrible when a 16 year old does their job, it's best if they don't know."

"What about cameras?"

"The smoke automatically disables all electronic devices, for a short period, which means we need to g-" His breath caught in his throat and Wally's eyes widened in terror. Robin flinched as a cold, hard, heavy something made out of steel touched the side of his head. That something, was quite obviously, A 45.

"Now then, I'm going to rob this place, you two are gonna sit here, I'm gonna untie my men, and you're going to watch us take everything here, and you ain't gonna do nothing, or I'll fill you up with lead." He shoved him over to Wally, slamming the both of them on the ground.

"I thought you said there were three men." Wally hissed

"Yeah, I didn't see this guy, if you move really quick we can get out of here!" Rob whispered back.

"I'm not worried about being shot, that'll heal within a day or two, you however, I don't want getting hurt at all" They were sitting back to back, both hands at their sides, laying on the ground, one of the men was sitting and keeping a close eye on them, never moving the gun.

"How touching, and what if we don't move? They'll shoot us anyway."

"Do you have any smoke bombs?"

"Yes, but only one kind, and I don't have two masks. If you were to inhale it you would pass out in a few seconds, hell, even if it stayed on your clothing and you got a whiff of it you would faint, I don't feel like dragging your body around. You're huge!"

"Why don't I wear the mask, and I'll carry you? I do it all the time." Wally smiled at Rob.

"Hey you two!" The man yelled at them "Stop 'yer yakking, fore I cut out 'yer tongues!"

"How will you explain my unconscious body to Bruce?" Rob made sure his lips barely moved, Wally did the same.

"I'll tell him it was your crazy idea in the first place!"

"Fine, but after you get to a safe place, put me down and try to wake me up, I should be conscious about ten minutes after I inhale it." Wally did a curt nod. "Ready?" Wally nodded again. "GO!" Rob unhooked the bomb and let it loose, quickly handing Wally the mask, he put it on.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? SHOOT THEM, SHOOT 'EM!" Several gunshots rang through the air. Rob could feel Wally grabbing him around the waist, lifting him up.

"Here we go!" Rob could feel himself starting to pass out, he had to tell himself not to panic, and that this was supposed to happen. Except for the sharp pain in his thigh that exploded through his body, he tried to scream, but he was already under.


	3. I'm sorry!

**Yay! I just am starting school now, so expect the chapter updates to be even LESS often, I know, It's horrible! I went through a kind of writers block for a bit, but I'm good now, and I am going to write up a storm!**

**When I get the chance that is...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it FINALLY HAS OFFICIAL BIRDFLASH IN IT OMG YAY! I know, I keep putting it off :P Thank you SOOOO much for reading. It is a bit longer than the others, but, whatever (^ - ^)**

* * *

He thought everything was going all right, you know, escaping from a bunch of amateur criminals would seem easy for two superheros.

Of course Wally had to go and screw everything up, getting his best friend shot in the leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? SHOOT THEM, SHOOT 'EM!" Okay, he had this, he just had to get the mask in his mouth, check, he could breathe, now he had to pick Dick up. Dick was walking towards him in a daze, he wasn't kidding when he said that the gas worked fast. Rob practically fell into Wally's outstretched arms. Wally hoisted him up from his waist, trying to get Rob situated so that Wally wouldn't drop him once he began to run. All this happened in a matter of seconds. He had him up and ready to go. Dick's eyes widened when Wally lifted him up, almost as if he were panicking, but of course he wasn't...

"Here we go!"

"BOOM" Wally turned, miscalculating where the oddly shot bullet was going (the man was in the middle of falling) to land and it hit Rob right in his lower thigh.

"Ugngh..." Was all that came out of his mouth. Wally tried not to dwindle on the fact that his best friend was shot, mostly because of his own mistake.

"Oh my god..." Wally gunned it, running as fast as he could, he ran down the street, and climbed up a ladder leading to the top of the roof, where Wally set him down. "Oh my god!" The red on his legs, was redder, and the black had a sickly purple wet look to them, the blood was spreading fast, Wally ripped the bottom of his leggings...? Off and tried to inspect the wound as quickly as possible.

It wasn't that bad, he might have trouble walking, but that was it! The bullet was no where to be found, but it left a deep gash in his leg (one inch deep, maybe an inch and a half). Wally used the ripped off fabric to tie a bandage around his leg. He sighed out of relief. Now he just had to wait about seven more minutes before he could successfully wake Rob.

About a minute passed and he was pacing, god, he SUCKED at waiting, unfortunately this time he didn't really get a choice on how fast things moved. He eventually sat next to Rob again, worrying that his leg was turning purple.

Nope, just him being a worry wart.

He picked Rob's torso up and placed him on his lap, putting his hands through Rob's black hair, enjoying how soft it was between his fingers. He briefly thought about contacting Batman, but the idea quickly passed when he though about how he was going to explain this without Dick awake. Dick softened Bruce's heart, so if something bad happened, Dick was the one who got to explain it, and make everything seem better than it was...Yeah, he'd wait till he woke up to do anything. Wally smiled down at Dick. His face wasn't emotionless like normal, eyes closed, lips together except for a small break in the very middle. A small serene smile. What was he dreaming about? If he was dreaming at all?

Then the full realization of what just happened hit Wally like a truck. He almost lost his best friend, and possibly the person he was in love with, just a few moments ago. He hugged Rob and tried not to cry. What if he decided to wake up, right now? He didn't want to be caught crying in front of Dick.

"I told you something bad would happen, you idiot." He murmured into Rob's hair, taking in a deep breath to steady himself. He had like, five more minutes left. He could wait that long for something to happen. He could sit here all day- Er, night. Yes, waiting was okay, waiting was okay. He repeated it like a mantra, using it to calm himself down more than anything.

Three minutes, he could be waking up at anytime now. Wally was still holding Dick in his arms, he was still putting his hands through his hair, he also started placing his lips onto the top of Robin's head. All this, to calm Wally down. He wasn't doing it to comfort Rob, no, it was for him and his peace of mind.

Two minutes. How would he explain the gunshot wound? How would they explain it to Batman?! Nothing could be worse than this right now. Rob was out and wounded, and Batman would no doubt try to find someway to pin it on Wally. Yes, he was about to go through hell in a few moments.

One minute. He should be waking up in a few seconds...

"Wally? ...Oh fuck!" Rob blinked his eyes a few times and finally squeezed them shut, throwing his arm over his eyes. His hand was in a fist and his mouth was pressed in a thin line. "What happened?" He barely hissed it out through his clenched teeth.

"A guy shot his gun just after I picked you up... I tried... I wasn't..." Even though Wally was waiting for Rob to wake up, it shocked him when his eyes fluttered open and met with him for a second.

"What? Whatever, never mind, we need to get to the batcave and I don't think I can walk." Rob sucked in a sharp breath when he tried to move his leg.

"Aren't we going to call Bruce first?" Wally asked, confused.

"Hell no! We're getting to the cave, gonna get Alfred to fix me up, swear him to secrecy, and never tell Bruce." Rob attempted to smile at Wally, the grin was more of a grimace.

"He'll find out."

"Not if I can help it, lets go. I'm already in your lap, so pick me up and lets get out of here, and oh, be careful with my leg please." Wally nodded and picked him up bridal style and headed to the cave.

* * *

"Master Dick, if I may, you should really stop going behind Bruce's back! I hate having to patch you up after you go on one of your little escapades!" Alfred was wrapping the leg (After he put a weird serum on it so it would heal in a matter of days) and Dick was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I couldn't let those guys rob the place!"

"They probably grabbed everything after we left..." Wally mumbled.

"Shush! We scared the crap out of them, and they'll never steal again." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"This is Gotham we're living in, you do remember right? You're too much like your father."

"So? There will be just a bit less crime because of us!" Barry and Bruce were going to be on their way back to the cave in a few hours, after Dick called them, saying that Wally needed to eat, there was no activity except for a few suspicious guys walking around, and he was too tired to do anything.

_"Fine fine, just be careful on the way back! And yes, Wally can stay." Bruce responded._

_"Yes, thanks!" Dick smiled at Wally while he was running back to the cave._

"Again, dude, this _is_ , the most hopeless place on earth." Dick stuck his tongue out at Wally, and winced when Alfred patted the wound.

"Okay, go to bed and rest up, you'll have quite a time explaining to Bruce why you can't move tomorrow."

"Ever heard of a pulled muscle?" Alfred rolled his eyes again. Wally picked Rob up and headed out of the cave, walking towards Rob's room, after having him directed to it.

"So what happened anyway? How'd I get shot, I don't really remember."

"Oh, well, that's kinda my fault." Wally sheepishly looked at Dick out of the corner of his eyes. "See, I was taking too long to pick you up, and then I kinda turned funny to doge a bullet, and it hit you, so yeah, my fault."

"Well, it's not like you had the gun and pulled the trigger." They entered the room and Wally laid Rob down on the bed carefully and laid down next to him, turning so that he was facing Rob.

"I was scared." Wally admitted

"Why?" Rob looked at Wally inquisitively.

"Well, first I was worried that you were shot in a bad place, like your chest. Then I was worried that the bullet would sever something in your leg, then what if your leg falls off? Did I tie the bandage too tight? Were you going to wake up?-"

"You were worried I wouldn't wake up? I told you it was ten minutes max that I would be passed out. You need to calm down, sheesh." Rob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was still worried, alright? You weren't moving a whole lot, and it was my fault you were shot, you could have died!" Wally blinked back tears. "I hate missions like this, I hate it when you throw yourself out there like you're Bruce, you're not! You're Dick! What was the point anyway? While Bruce may have nothing to lose, if you die, the team could lose you, I could lose you! That's why I always try to go with you on the missions, I want you to be safe! And if I'm there then I can protect you I feel more at peace! Except this time I didn't! You almost died! And for what? So that a cop wouldn't have to file a report? So a jeweler wouldn't lose as much income?" Rob stared wordlessly at Wally who was fighting back tears. "I love you and I can't risk losing you! Not to petty everyday crimes that the police can deal with! Yeah, a country, or a world is at stake? You'd be wrong to not put yourself out there! But this? A robbery? No! It's stupid and I hate it!" Rob blinked

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think that..."

"That what? Risking you life isn't okay? Because it sure as hell isn't!" Wally was nearly shaking from the anger coursing through his body.

"Well, I knew that." Rob spoke softly and quietly, much unlike Wally who was nearly shouting. "No, I didn't think I was that important to you."

"That's all you got out of that? Seriously?!"

"No, I understand what you're saying, and I am truly sorry." Dick grabbed Wally's hand. "What I did was stupid and reckless and it was just me trying to be better than I am." Wally looked at their intertwined hands and tried not to blush. "I'll try not to do that anymore-"

"You won't do it at all"

"Fine, okay, I won't do that anymore." Dick seemed to pick out the words he was going to use, his eyes searching his mind, trying to figure out what to say next. "And, I love you too." A deep red flashed across his cheeks. Wally smiled at him, his whole body going from anger to joy. He grabbed Dick and held him against his chest. Dick took in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"No, it's fine, I was being an asshole." Rob let out a forced laugh. Wally leaned Dick's head up and pressed his lips to Dick's slightly chapped ones. Dick placed his hand on Wally's cheek and kissed him back. Wally wrapped his hand around Dick's waist.

"I forgive you" Wally said after they parted.

"Good."


	4. Let me Explain

**I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't been writing for like the past month, OMG, so sorry... And this chapter's serious, and lots of talking too. **

**Ha, so... Enjoy?**

* * *

"Ow!" Dick kicked Wally off of him.

"You can't do this every time I go to change this, and it's been three days since it's happened, you'd think that it wouldn't hurt as much!" Wally huffed at Rob.

"Whatever, Alfred is nicer."

"Shut up." Wally smiled at him. He continued to try to change the bandage, but it was hard with Rob kicking and moving. "Dude, if I don't do this your leg will rot off."

"I'm sorry, it hurts." Wally took the last piece of the bandage off.

"Now for the new one..." Rob sighed at KF again. Wally was starting to get tired of his huffs. "If you'd rather, I'll go get Alfred." He stood and brushed off his knees.

"No no no nononono." Rob reached out to Wally and grabbed his jacket.

"I swear to God, you're such a child!" Wally rolled his eyes.

"You enjoy it."

"That's a little narcissistic, isn't it?" Rob laughed again and pulled Wally to him. He complied and bent down to kiss him. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and attempted to lift himself up into the kiss, Wally bent down and held Rob's cheek. Eventually he broke the kiss. Rob smiled at him before a look of shock crossed his face.

"What the-?" Rob looked down to find a perfectly wrapped leg. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a great multitasker, what can I say?" Wally smirked at Rob. "That also proves that your leg doesn't hurt that badly."

"Whatever KF, I was just wondering..."

"Mm?" Wally raised his eyebrow at Dick. He was planing something.

"What other stuff can you do?" Dick said in a low voice, he motioned for Wally to come to him. Wally gladly leaned down and began to kiss him again, this time a little more urgently.

A loud "DICK GRAYSON!" followed after a door slam made Wally's heart fall in his stomach. He flew away from Rob and stood on the other side of the room. Dick's eyes went wide. Wally gulped as Bruce Wayne surveyed the room and glared at Dick.'

"Hi." Rob smiled at his Dad.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing- AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!?" Dick gulped.

"Oh nothing a little rest wont heal. Really it's nothing, just a small cut."

"So small it needed a bandage, let me see." Bruce walked over to Rob and started to unwind the wrap while Dick protested. "Oh it's nothing, I fell while I was jumping rooftops, total accident, nothing is there!" Wally watched the door as Alfred stepped in the doorway with a look of boredom. Alfred locked eyes with Wally.

"You're not going anywhere, I want to see this play out." Alfred smirked.

That asshole. Couldn't he see the fact that Wally was about to be killed? What about his Aunt? His Uncle? They'll never see him again!

"Dick this is a bullet wound."

"No it's not, I cut it on a post! While I was jumping! Ask Wally!"

"I'm not stupid, and I'm positive Wally doesn't feel like getting involved with this." Wally nodded. He was not going to lie to Bats.

"No, I'm telling the truth, totally a post."

"Dick, identifying this stuff is my job, you're not getting this on over on me!" Rob gulped. "What happened?"

"Er, I was shot"

"When?"

"During patrol."

"Oh, you mean when 'nothing was here and there was only a few dudes here so yeah every things cool?'" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Ha, yeah..."

"And how were you shot, why? What were you doing?"

"Some guys were being cliche robbers and tried to rob a jewelry store. So we intervened-"

"Without calling me."

"And stuff went down and I was shot." Dick crossed his arms.

"And what did _you_ do about it?" Bruce pointed the question at Wally.

"I got him out of there and carried him home to Alfred, who also knows everything." Wally wanted to throw Alfred under the bus after his comment.

"You should have told me, West."

"Dick told me not to!"

"I don't care, his safety was at stake!" Bruce stood and marched towards Wally.

"Well he's fine now!" Wally was surprised at his own outburst.

"Yes, not being able to walk is a clear sign of a healthy person Wally West." Bruce towered over Wally. "I think we need to step out of the room for a minut-"

"Dad! He saved me, and it was my idea! Don't yell at him!" Bruce turned to Dick and shook his head.

"Obviously, Wally's too much of a coward to not call back up, unlike you, you're a stupid brave though."

"Hey!"

"Shut up and get out of the room West."

"Yesir" He mumbled. Wally walked out slowly, not wanting to go in front of Bruce. When he finally walked out Alfred shut the door behind him.

"What were you and Dick doing in there." Wally's face flashed a deep shade of red.

"Er... I think you know." Bruce sighed. Almost as if he had wished it wasn't true.

"How long?"

"About three days." Bruce rubbed his face with his hands.

"And you're doing that?!" Wally's face had managed to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"What? I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, just I swear to God..."

"What?"

"If you hurt him at all I will kill you." Wally gulped again. Bruce went to walk away.

"Wait, you're okay with this?" He turned back

"Yeah, I don't care as long he isn't hurt. I'm still pissed..." he trailed off.

"Okay?"

"And you're sure you feel love or something akin to that for him? You're not just using him are you?"

"Oh, no, definitely not, I, you know, do like him..."

"'Like'?" Bruce raised his eyebrow.

"You know..." Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"I understand it's early for you to decide something like that, but if decide that 'Eh, I guess I don't like him' and hurt him, I will hurt you. Dick isn't very trusting, and he never even does that towards girls, for him to come to a guy is big for him."

"Okay."

"Go back in there, I don't want to see your face."

"Er, no problem." Wally backed up and ran into Dick's room.

"Are you okay? What did he say to you? You were out there for_ever!_"

"I know, sorry."

"What'd he say?" Dick motioned for him to sit by him.

"Oh he asked what happened and what I was doing in here." Dick paled.

"Crap, didn't even think about that, what did you say?"

"The truth, it's fine, he's cool with it. Just threatened to kill me, it's fine."

"Good, I was worried that you'd be killed."

"So was I!" Wally laughed.


End file.
